No!
by Silver-moonshine01
Summary: "I love you. I miss you." She said. Tears running down her cheek."And, Rose Tyler. I love you too." Kind of a rewritten version of journeys end. I know there are heaps out there but.. mines different and maybe a bit of the life of Rose and Metacrisis
1. Chapter 1

"No! No you're not leaving me again! Not again!" Rose cried. "I lost you once! I'm not loosing you again."

"Rose, I'm just here. I'm exactly the same. I just have a better chance of having a normal life with you. I won't lose you this time. We'll have a normal domestic life and I won't have to worry about you all the time. I know you'll be safe. We can have a little girl just as beautiful as you." It was true he did look exactly like The Doctor. Heck he even smelt, felt and sounded the same. He knew the same. They had been through the same. He loved her the same. But somehow, he just wasn't.

"No, no it's not the same. No, no, no." She sobbed. But it was too late, he was already long gone. Had been for hours. He wasn't coming back. He couldn't. She had spent those three years making that cannon it seemed for nothing.

"Rose. I'm not nothing." He said simply.

"Get outta my head! Jus' go away! Get outta my life!" She screamed. He wasn't_ him_ no matter how alike they were he just wasn't. They were different. Her Doctor wouldn't commit complete utter genocide. But if she thought about it, he already had. He practically committed genocide of his own race.

"We're the same rose. Physically the same. But I won't change. I'll always be me. You won't have to accept another me. I'll stay the same for the rest of our lives." He was pleading with her. He loved her more that the whole universe, he really was exactly the same. Why couldn't she understand that?

"I do understand that! I just don't understand why he would leave me if you're exactly the same! It doesn't make sense. The Doctor I know would be too jealous to drop me off with some other guy. Especially another him." Did she realize what she just said? Did she know that it was all in my mind? _Rose, can you hear me? _

"Well of course I can hear you if you shout like that! I think I remember telling you to shove off!" She wasn't crying anymore. What was happening? She didn't even realize it. Like she could only hear the things aimed at her. He didn't understand.

"Wait...You haven't said anything for a while but I still heard your questions... How?" She said alarmed.

"I don't know! I wasn't trying to read your thoughts before it just happened. Just like you heard my thoughts. Something's wrong. Rose come here." He didn't order, but he didn't ask either. It was like a demand.

He gasped when he saw her eyes. They were golden. Not just her iris, but her whole eye was glazed with a golden glow.

Rose saw the shocked and scared look on The Doctors face. He didn't think she would be able to see but she could. The only explanation he had was that there was still a tiny bit on the time vortex inside of her. But that was impossible; he himself had taken it out of her.

"Doctor? What is it? What's wrong with me?" She pleaded

"I, I don't know Rose. I don't know. Just hold on! I'll come find you!"He called.

"What do you mean? I'm right- Doctor what's happening? Doctor! Doctor!" She screamed. She could slowly see him disappearing. She twisted around to try and see where she was going but everything was black. And then she woke up.

Yes Cliffy, I know. But I can't help it, I just love cliffys :D Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

The first sense that came back to Rose as she woke up was her smell but what she smelt didn't make sense. It was the musky scent of the Tardis. No, I couldn't be She made a mistake she decided. She realized as she laid there, waiting for movement, that she must have blacked out. She didn't remember anything except being on that beach with The Metacrisis.

"Rose?" a voice said softly. And there it was, proof she was still on the beach. But that voice would be on the Tardis too. Rose was now thoroughly confused. A small hope inside her wished that it was her Doctor, but she knew it couldn't be and as she was finally able to open her eyes she saw she was still on the beach. But that was the scent of the Tardis.

"Rose? Can you hear me?" The voice of The Metacrisis was right behind her but as she looked up she saw Him in front of her. She knew it was him and not The Doctor because he was wearing the blue suit, but who was behind her?

"Rose? You're Awake! Its ok, I'm here, I'm back." He whispered to her. But she knew it was wrong. Why had he come back? Was it because of the time Vortex? Is that what the golden haze was?

"Rose, the time vortex pulled us back. But we can't stay here. Right here right now you need to make your decision. Come with us or stay and have a normal life." Said Donna

"But I- I don't wanna choose. I want to travel on the Tardis but I don't want to leave either of you alone. And I do want to have a normal life. How can I change now?"

"You have a choice, a big choice, and sadly Rose, you only have 5 minutes and 48 seconds." He said sadness evident on his face.

"Well, I'm not leaving Meta alone. You have Donna. I love you. I miss you." She said. Tears running down her cheek.

"And, Rose Tyler. I love you too. Goodbye, My Rose. You look after her! You hear me." He said as he turned around and strode into the Tardis. The Metacrisis Dropped to his knees to sit down next to a weeping Rose, Pulling her close, Whispering in her ear.

"I love you, I love you more than the universes. More than my heart can take. I don't know how you chose me over him. I would have chosen him."

"Like you said," She sobbed. "You're exactly the same. The difference is. He has a friend and you wouldn't."

"Thank you, Rose." He said and he pulled her up into a kiss. It wasn't passionate or demanding. It was sweet and thankful. He really did love her. And he really was the doctor.

Thanks for reading.

I need some help :D

Should I keep going? There would be one very short chapter about the doctor after he left and the rest would just be the life of Rose and Her Meta.

Tell me what ya think :)


End file.
